Historia de un sueño tailsXcosmo
by Darkiz
Summary: Este es un pequeño songfic que escribi de ocio,es el primero que hago y espero que les guste.Se situa unos meses despues del ultimo evento de la serie Sonic X.


Este es mi primer songfic espero que les guste y que me digan que les parece (juro que no soy de escribir estas cosas,esta canción es la unica que me inspiro -.-)

Aclaraciones:Este fic es sin fin de lucro,los personajes que se mancionan aqui no me pertenecen,si no al sonic team y sega,la canción es la de "historia de un sueño" de Oreja de Vangogh (que tampoco me pertenece xD)

* * *

Se ve una casa en el area de mistic ruins,en esta casita,en cierta habitación,se ve a un zorrito de dos colas muy conocido por todos por ser el más inteligente y con mayor ánimo,Miles "Tails" Prower,pero,después de un suceso,se le encuentra muy decaido,por ahora se encuentra durmiendo,abrazando muy fuertemente una foto,el unico recuerdo de esa chica planta a la cual queria con todo su corazón,Cosmo.

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar**_

_**tenia que contarte**_

_**que en el cielo no se esta tan mal.**_

_**Mañana ni te acordaras**_

_**tan solo fue un sueño,te repetiras**_

_**y en forma de respuesta**_

_**pasara una estrella fugaz.**_

Enseguida a la vista,se ve la sombra de alguien que observa a nuestro zorrito tiernamente mientras duerme,esa sombra es cosmo,que vela su sueño,sin que él sepa,desde hace varias noches,ella esta con su mismo vestido y esa apariencia infantil que tenia,como tails siempre la recuerda,solo que ahora la adornan una corona de flores y un par de alas de ángel.

_**Y cuando me marche estaras**_

_**mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**yo solo queria despedirme**_

_**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**_

Se ve a cosmo como acaricia los flequillos de ese zorrito que la defendio con todo lo que pudo de los males que paso,de pronto un par de lagrimas ahora corrian por el rostro de él y ella por más que queria,no evitaba sertirse mal por eso,puesto que por ella estaba asi.Seco las lagrimas de Tails y lo siguio contemplando en silencio,la encantaba ver como estaba en paz aunque sea en sueños,ya despues de todo lo sucedido.

_**Promete que seras feliz**_

_**te ponias tan guapa al reir**_

_**y asi,solo asi,quiero recordarte**_

_**asi como antes,asi adelante**_

_**asi,vida mía,mejor sera asi.**_

Cosmo susurraba varias cosas al oído de tails,al parecer lo calman,puesto que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro,de pronto entre sueños tails susurro el nombre de ella,y eso le hizo sonreir a la chica,su tierno zorrito en sueños la veia y eso la hacia quererlo aún más,después del tiempo que habia pasado,aún recordaba varias cosas de ella,por lo que oía entre los susurros de tails que parecia contestarle aún dormido.

_**Ahora debes descansar**_

_**deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

_**te acuerdas cuando entonces**_

_**te cantaba antes de ir acostar.**_

_**Tan solo me dejan venir **_

_**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

_**y es que aquella triste noche**_

_**no te di ni un adiós al partir.**_

Cosmo tomó a Tails y lo apoyo en sus piernas,cantandole una hermosa canción,el zorrito parecia un niño en esa pose y tomo la mano de ella fuertemente,parecia que aunque estuviera dormido,sentia a la chica cerca de él y no la queria volver a dejar ir.Mientras tanto,ella recordó ese día,en el cuál se sacrificó por todos,para acabar con la amenaza de los metarex de una vez por todas.

_**Y cuando me marche estaras**_

_**mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**yo solo queria despedirme**_

_**darte un beso y verte una vez más.**_

De pronto Cosmo volvio a dejar a Tails como estaba,aún sin despertar,el zorrito apenas sintio que estuvo lejos de ella,aún dormido,la empezo a buscar con la mano,encontrandose de nuevo con la mano de ella,Cosmo solo lo mira con una sonrisa y le toma la mano,diciendole en un susurro:

-siempre estare contigo,nunca te voy a abandonar,te cuidare siempre.

Con esas palabras le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Tails y empezó a desaparecer de ahi con los primeros rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana.

_**Promete que seras feliz**_

_**te ponias tan guapa al reir**_

_**y asi,solo asi,quiero recordarte**_

_**asi como antes,asi adelante**_

_**asi,vida mía,ahora te toca a ti**_

_**solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje**_

_**se esta haciendo tarde**_

_**tendre que marcharme**_

_**en unos segundos vas a despertar.**_

_**Y asi,solo asi,quiero recordarte**_

_**asi como antes,asi adelante**_

_**asi,vida mía,mejor sera asi. **_

De pronto Tails abrio los ojos,y le parecio ver a aquella chica por la cual ya habia llorado mucho,aún sonaban en su cabeza todas las palabras que le dijo durante la noche,en especial la última de ellas,pero tenia el pensamiento de que fue un sueño y eso lo ponia triste,hasta que pronto miro hacia un lugar de la cama y encontro varias plumas blancas brillantes y eso le dio la señal de que ella si estuvo ahi con él esa noche.

* * *

Aqui su amiga Darkiz les pide una opinión sobre este songfic,es el primero que hago,diganme que les parece,acepto todo tipo de reviews (menos de amenaza),bueno eso es todo. 


End file.
